


Inseperable Duo, Who picked our names again?

by TheChairmen



Category: Warframe
Genre: Cannibalism, I have a problem, Multi, Squad Burger, Tagging is bothersome so you can guess what this has, Violence, also angsty, light hearted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChairmen/pseuds/TheChairmen
Summary: Tanks and Supports? The inseperable duo, watch these two dorks battle their way through the system all while dealing with feelings with eachother and one of them has a bit of a primal tendency, to eat peopleEnjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

You awoke to a bit of a scuffle, no. Scratch that you woke up to a war, people were yelling and cocking their guns, it annoyed you. You heard a female voice begin to chatter into your ear, something here something there, she couldn't lose you?

"Something's wrong with this Tenno, the demeanor isn't coming through for the Operator, in fact, they are barely in control. Stop the process, don't release this one"

Suddenly you could move and your mind was flooded with adrenaline. Move, move, kill, destroy, consume. You began to thrash and suddenly burst through the glass in front of you. You fell and when you slammed into the ground the earth shifted beneath you and people went flying backwards, they began yelling, something something open fire. Bullets began to plick off your armour as you suddenly felt muscles in your jaw shift and you growled, standing and pushing your legs as you moved forward swiftly, bullets bouncing off your armour at how quickly you moved, slamming into one of the men and watching them fly back violently. Crashing into his comrades behind him, cracking ensued as the force broke their bones and made then cry out, someone in the back yelled for them to focus fire on the other pods, you can hear the womanly voice once more. A slight twinge of desperation in her voice as she began to ask you to save them. You didn't care, you began to slam your fists into anyone you could reach, relishing in the sound of their armour cracking apart as your fist slammed into them with enough force to almost kill them outright, dead suits began falling behind you and you felt your stomach growl, the men began retreating when they noticed you didn't care, you weren't like them, they were Tenno, you were a monster. The womanly voice came on, something about another one, still alive, you began to stalk over to open of the suits laying face first on the ground, a basic suit it almost nothing unique except for the glass covering over the face that used to hold moving life, now being torn apart by your hands to get to the fleshy bits inside, you began to tear off chunks and reach them up to your mouth, something sliding away to allow razor sharp teeth to dig into it, it satisfied something within you, but you didn't do it for hunger. You did it for the feeling, you continued your feast as you heard a hiss and looked up, one of the pods was draining liquid and you stepped back, crouching low as you waited to see, something fell out. The gold caught your eye and you moved faster then you thought you could, underneath the falling suit as you caught them, black and gold, many things here and there adorning her as they fell around her and you stared down at her as she roused herself, you laid her down and stepped away, far away. Near the exit as she got to her feet, looking around at the massacre and suddenly beginning to move swiftly, checking them all as if they were still alive, and then she got to the one you had eaten as her head snapped up, looking around for the culprit, when she spotted you and the blood in your hands and around your mouth, she made a noise and brought a hand to her helmet, slowly standing. The womanly voice speaking something, to the both of you, but only for her, put the beast out of his misery. She didn't, she instead slowly began to creep forward towards you, eventually reaching you as she held out a hand, touching the white carapace of your arm and then drew it back. She then went around you and began heading for the exit, stopping at the last moment and making a motion with her hand, follow. For some reason, you did, lumbering after the much smaller woman as you looked around, the primal thoughts clearing as you found your memories flooding in their place, you are. Rhino, only Rhino, and that, is Trinity Prime. The Warframes you allowed to die, one of a kind, can be remade but never fully brought back, so many. Rhino shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he looked to the Trinity and she looked back, noticing he didn't seem so feral and nodded slightly, picking up the pace as she began running ahead, and he followed, they jumped and flipped and slid through the terrain, Trinity always a step ahead because of Rhino's bulkiness, finally landing on a circular platform as a ship flew into sight, she motioned for him to get in as he walked up to the slot, stepping into the outline as she walked over, getting on with quite a cramped space but she didn't seem to mind as it then spun them into the ship, allowing her to step off and her him to do as well, they looked to eachother, then to the ship and set forward, the start of a 

Inseperable Duo


	2. Supports are unsurprisingly squishy, Who Knew?

Trinity was surprisingly soft, no, that's not the word. Squishy? Yeah that's how he'd describe her. Not only because she lacks alot of armour and alot of it is soft synthetic flesh which he has ended up feeling a few times as she understood the Rhino's confusion. As he had no soft spots on him, but now it's kinda become apparent that it also means she, has no armour. Rhino learned that the hard way when a Grineer got onto a turret and started firing on them, he immediately noticed something was wrong when one of the bullets tore through her shield and her side, and she made a noise of pain, he moved in front of her, his back facing the turret as he hardened his carapace to stone, Trinity now leaning against his chest as she panted and winced, looking up at him with that blank glass helmet and he could tell that there was a smile. It made it all the more worth it when her shield finally came back and she made a few hand motions to him, the turret slowly chipping away at his stone armour, he nodded. Understanding her idea as he licked his fingers together and lowered his arms, her placing one foot in the foothold and both of her arms on his shoulder, one, two. Three, he suddenly hauled his arms up, as she pushed off of him with all her might, soaring over the turret like some majestic black and gold bird, the Grineer getting a staff through the chest as she landed atop of the man, before he died she flicked her wrist and he floated into the air where he was then treated like a Pinata. Being smacked again and again as her wound slowly healed, finally the Grineer fell the floor, dead. And she was perfectly fine, although she did spend the next couple of hours laying sideways across his lap grumbling and making hand motions about how it's unfair she doesn't have any armour and he does, so. Supports are squishy, who knew?

Rhino does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way this isn't going to be written with the intent of a great work of literature, I won't spend too much time on details or spellchecking as my other story, this is my feel good fic describing the adventures of me and my friends playing Warframe together in a more, story like way  
> So enjoy!


	3. Squad Burger, Assemble! Why am I Ketchup?

So apparently she wanted a team name, Rhino, naturally agreed. Why not? You weren't expecting Squad Burger, and she called him Operative Ketchup and she was Mustard, he didn't get it, but then she pointed out that he has red accents and she had gold, so it fit. He didn't really mind, that is until she took it seriously and even requested Ordis to start calling him by Ketchup, the slight smug tone in his voice didn't make it any better. Luckily Lotus who already wasn't really talking to him after what he did, wasn't going to call her or him by their nicknames although she did find it humourous that he was playing along with it. Although her usual monotone didn't reveal anything, he could just tell. He merely sighed as he stepped into the outline that will drop them to their next mission, Trinity literally stepping on his toes to fit as well, this was usual so they no longer were awkward about it, it spun and they dropped together, they finally mad etheir way into the ship where they had to be, a cryopod containing surrogate Tenno bodies for the rebuilding if the new Warframes was currently threatened by a infested outbreak which they were there to defend it until they can get some more, qualified operatives to get it out of there. She looked to him and nodded slightly as she cocked her Boltor, and ensuring all her Haiku were there. She then checked for her daggers, yep, safe and as they are. He didn't worry too much about his equipment, he had a Boltor and a Lato, but he rarely used them, relying instead on the Tekko on his fists, they stood together, waiting for the first wave, the moment he heard the first tap of noise, it was a wave, infested flooding in from every angle as the two threw themselves into the mix, gunshots ringing out as she fought tooth and nail, after the incident with the turret she spent alot of time getting extra shield so she can sustain herself longer without him, she found it embarrassing she needed him so bad but confessed that she kinda liked the idea of needing someone that much, he hardened his armour and took claws and teeth with ease, roaring as adrenaline pumped through him and Trinity, making them fight harder, wave after wave, back to back with no end, she provided what she could but the infested were too many to out beat and after half an hour they sat together as the bodies slowly melted away, panting and holding their wounds, their energy reserves too low to activate any ability that would help them, that is until the cleanup crew showed up, it was a lone operative, a Limbo, he merely showed up and tipped his top hat to them, Trinity nodded and Rhino didn't give a response, the Limbo merely shaking his head about how banged up it looked, he looked to the cryopod and snapped his fingers, it disappearing in a flash, before turning to them, he gave them his code as to be able to come into contact with him again and slid back with a tip of his hat and vanished, Trinity looked to him and leaned her head against his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her and helped her up, she made a few hand gestures and he soon understood she wanted to call him Licorice, and he merely nodded. He didn't like Licorice, not as a food, he was undecided about the smooth operative, they made their way to extraction and the moment they got onto the Orbiter collapsed onto a bed together, Ordis yelling about how inappropriate it was, neither of them caring as they both lost consciousness a few moments later  
Ketchup and Mustard, he got it now, they

Belong together


	4. Respectable Titles, Brains and Brawn, with a little Smooth on the side

Speaking on the topic of names and such, she came up with a better title, Brains and Brawn, it wasn't a stretch to guess who was who, and after a few minutes of her apologizing for thinking she offended him and called him stupid, he eventually just turned around and placed a hand on top of her helmet, soothing her fear before taking it off and merely nodding, liking the new idea better then the Burger Squad, although. Ordis did seem adamant with calling them Ketchup and Mustard, he was a bit aggravated at that. He sat there with her, they were given a downtime from their missions for a while and they were open to enjoy it together. However something was bugging him, a fuzziness that spread over him when he was alone in his thoughts, not a very nice one either, a fuzziness that would make him growl and snarl at nothing and warrant Ordis to try and talk to him. Or talk at him about how the aggression is unnecessary, and then, one moment, while Trinity was busy off on her own cleaning up the Orbiter, and decorating the place, you suddenly roared, shocking Ordis and suddenly making him call for Trinity as you began to throw yourself at the hull of the ship, the impact making it lurch and shudder, and footsteps of the only other living thing on this ship came running towards the room and you went to the door. Staring blindly at the woman in front of you, a hand outstretched as if she was reaching out for you to stop and you suddenly started your charge. She turned and started running, finding it difficult as you built speed and slowly caught up to her, slamming into her back and carrying her all the way to end of the hall, slamming her into the wall and making her cry out slightly as she turned herself to push you away, and then watching you gnash your razor sharp teeth at her. She stilled and steadied her breathing, slowly moving her hands away and opening herself up slightly, like she was inviting you to take a bite. You sat there and suddenly your thoughts cleared, his thoughts cleared and he looked to her, no fear, ready to be feasted on, ready to die because she trusted him that much. He suddenly pulled himself away and watched as she landed on her feet and immediately moved over to him, a practiced movement from countless times he'd get to lost into his hunger as she ran her hands over the white carapace of his back, holding him as she slowly got him back to composure, she looked perfectly fine, or at least as much as she's letting on. He slowly stood and looked down to her, shaking his head and pressing the mouth piece of his helmet to the top of her's, before pulling away and looking around as Ordis was yelling and chastising him like he was a animal, he got the names now as well, he wasn't as bright and calm as her, but he made up for it with his strength of body, it allowed him to protect her, his other half. They began to clean up as someone appeared from seemingly nowhere, Licorice, or as Trinity has started calling him, Smooth, he showed him and casually nodded to Trinity and then to him. Before turning his full attention to him, walking forward he played a video message sent by the Lotus, he had to be stopped, he wasn't a Tenno, he was a beast, her orders were clear. 

Kill the Monster


	5. A Bit of a Scuffle, Scratch That

*Trinity moved faster then either of them has seen her move, standing in between the Rhino and the Limbo, already holding her weapons for a fight. The Limbo looked at her and shook his head, he didn't want to hurt her, he was only here for him. She didn't back down, he sighed and snapped his fingers and she disappeared, banished for now. Rhino stood his ground as the Limbo pulled out his bow, they squared off as he pulled his bowstring back, the arrow glinting dangerously. Rhino hardened his carapace and lowered himself, preparing to charge, Limbo let go. Rhino went to charge when he saw black and gold appear in front of him. No, the arrow sunk into her stomach. No, she fell to the side as she slowly stilled, no, Ordis was yelling and the alarms were found off, no no no no! Rhino roared as he suddenly bounded forward, Limbo looking shocked as Rhino slammed into him and he roared again, carrying him on his arm during the charge as he slammed into the hull of the ship. And with another shriek from Ordis that the ship's hull is being breached, put the ship onto lockdown and protecting Trinity, they bursted Right through the side of it and was flung out into space, fists were flying as the two tumbled through the vacuum of space, getting ever further away from the Orbiter, they as suits didn't need oxygen, but it definitely was disorienting as they had no way of controlling themselves, ever further flinging out of control as they plummeted towards the planet below, Rhino reared his head back and slammed it right into the Limbo's helmet, making him let go and fly off in a random direction, for a split second he saw him, the black and white of the Limbo as he focused and disappeared into the Rift. Rhino looked back up at the small speck of the Orbiter and hoped they'd be able to save her as he felt heat on his back, he was entering the atmosphere. This was going to hurt, the flames slowly chipped his stone covering away as he fell faster and faster, getting covered in flames as he waited for the impact. Three, he saw the clouds as he broke through, two. He saw the mountains in the side of him, one. He saw the ground approach. Zero, he felt the slam and the immense shifting of the ground as it crumbled away, he suddenly blacked out. His last thoughts before they skipped away were of her, he hoped she was okay, that she would be able to move on without him, or that they could be together again like they were meant to, that they could be their

Inseperable Duo again


End file.
